Behind the mask
by Fragrance-of-forgiveness
Summary: Post war. Harry is an Auror spy and the Ministry has a task for him. But what if an old "friend" pops up? What will happen when forbidden desires collide? Click and find out! boy on boy, rated M for further chapters, slight fetishism. R&R if you want  3
1. Breathing fire

Harry nodded towards the guard and entered the club. He came here quite often, and while the others needed to show an identity card and wait on a miles long queue, the brunet simply greeted the man at the entrance and snuck in.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold, the wave of music hit him in the chest and reverberated trough his entire body. Harry smiled, feeling excitement rush over him. Today was show night and he couldn't wait for the performance to start. He walked to the bar and sat on a free chair.

"Hi Tom!"-the brunet shouted, so the bartender could hear him over the crowd

"Oi, Harry!"-the man behind the bar grinned and walked over to him "Same as every time?"

The green-eyed wizard nodded and rummaged his jeans' back pocket for money to pay.

"No, no! Tonight every first drink is for free!"-Tom stopped Harry and then gave him a freshly opened beer bottle "We have a new star on our horizon!"

Harry looked around the huge club. On one side, there was a big scene with all the special effects you could think of. On the other was a pretty big dance floor and, where he was standing-a semi-oval bar with every alcohol beverage known to man. In other words-paradise.

"Babylon" was a club where you could spend the most wonderful night in your life if you knew how to. Above all, it was a gay club. Harry preferred going here, because it was always crowded with muggles only and kept him safe from Rita Skeeter's sharp quill.

"But I thought…There IS going to be performance tonight, right?" Harry looked at his friend across the bar.

"Yes, but-…Ooh, they're 'bout to start! Quick!"

The brunet snapped his head towards the scene and then shot upright, trying to get as close as he could. The air was pregnant with silent whispers and excited squeals. Men and women moved towards the dark stage and kept their eyes locked on it. As always, Harry tuned out of the rest of the world, focusing entirely on the upcoming performance. There was something in the air that hinted that the night was going to be worth it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are proud to present youuuuuu~ _The Dragon_!"

Suddenly from the depths of the stage a single flare of fire shot towards the audience…


	2. For your entertainment

It was if the whole audience was one single person-one deep breath taken, a step made backwards. Harry could feel the heat of the flame wash over him and boil his blood even more. Darkness dwelled over the stage once again. Then another burst came out, this time vertically. The brunet tensed and stared. A handsome man was half-kneeling on the ground, chin tilted up and the monstrous flame was coming out of his mouth. Harry immediately recognized that spell-it helped you spew flames like a dragon, without harming you or anything else around. For him it was a simple trick. For the muggles it was a walking miracle.

The man was wearing a green domino and the sequins were glimmering from the flame. But his eyes were the thing that left you breathless. They were fully reflecting the fire and looked like they themselves were burning.

As the second burst of flames ended, the stage was lit with dim lights and a song played for a background. As the intro music sounded, the man got up and with the best strut ever walked closer to the crowd. He grinned and teasingly spat a little ball of flame towards the moving audience. Harry could hear the others around him recover from their initial shock and now they were cheering like mad.

So hot out of the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained

With one sharp move the blond(Harry had just noticed that the man was one) drew out two long swords and crossed them in front of himself. The metal was shining dangerously, but it couldn't match the taunting gleam in the performer's eyes.

Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby

The whole crowd seemed to be distracted by the swift movements of the Dragon's hips. He was clad only into something that Harry couldn't quite describe. It was like leather underwear, definitely not boxers though, with spikes sticking out sideways. Suddenly the man swung the swords and sent them flying to the stage. They stuck deep in the wood, or at least the brunet prayed so, because the blond rushed forwards, gripped the handles and lifted his whole body up, resting only on his hands. Harry almost lost it as he watched his back muscles tensing and moving and his oh-so-perfect ass perking up.

Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name

The audience was shouting "Dragon! Dragon!" and Harry found himself doing the same thing. The man on the stage leaned forward, letting go of the handles and hopping onto the ground, once again face to face with them. His thighs twitched and Harry couldn't stop himself from ogling the leather that was having problems containing specific parts of the man's body.

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

The Dragon seductively stood up; his back and bum sliding up one of the swords. The sheer danger of the act made all of Harry's blood rush to his nether parts and he was starting to get seriously hot. Then from the depths of the stage the usual performers rushed in, immediately sliding in the rhythm of the song

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I am about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

But the only thing Harry could see was the new one. The blond was currently wrapped around one of the other men and was literally using him as a dancing pole.

Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

The blond was touching his body, every curve illuminated by the dim light, shining from sweat. Harry caught himself wanting to kiss and bite the curve of the man's neck and do things not so innocent after that. The Dragon had that you-know-you-want-it gleam in his eyes and caught Harry unprepared as he suggestively slapped his bum and smirked. The brunet licked his bone-dry lips and sighed heavily.

Oh  
Do you like what you see?  
Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream

One man came up from behind him and slid his strong hands up the Dragon's body. The blond made a face that resembled an orgasm one so bad, that the brunet had to press his palm against his crotch so he wouldn't come then and there.

When the song ended, the blond blew a kiss towards the crowd and then turned around, knowing every single pair of eyes was on his hot ass. Then he strutted his way out….


	3. Riding dirty

Harry was certainly going mad. He had never felt like that-dependant on one single thing-needing it, craving for it, wanting it so bad it physically hurt. The brunet went to bed and got up with one single thought in mind-the dancer from the club. Wherever he went, whatever he did-all he could think of was him. Harry had long since stopped counting the times he had wanked himself raw because of him. Even his dreams weren't safe…

"…rry…HARRY! "

Harry snapped his head up, trying to focus. A familiar face swam into vision and seconds after Hermione Granger's persona (in all of her mighty glory) came into view.

"Mmm?"

"For Merlin's sake, Harry! I'm here, talking to you for thirty minutes, and you fall asleep? YOU insisted on discussing this! Don't you dare say you fell asleep because it was too boring!"

The brunet rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and yawned.

"I couldn't sleep…Mm…"

Hermione just shook her head reproachfully and sighed. But it was true. This was the main reason Harry felt like going mad. Every night he dreamt the same thing.

The blond dancer came to him, the setting around them dark and surreal. He seemed almost deadly pale, with his green domino the only thing contrasting to the black and white. Then came the foreplay. Slow and teasing, always the same things in the same order. No exceptions. And yet every time felt like the first. Somewhere between the heated kisses and the needing touches they became one. Panting and groaning, touching and rocking. The blond was so tight, so deliciously soft and fine, so beautiful when he closed his eyes and moaned silently. And just before the climax, he took off his mask.

And Harry woke up.

It was unnerving. He knew the man. He was sure. But whenever he tried to visualize his face, the image dissolved. But when Harry Potter didn't know something, he found out…

Tap, tap, tap. The rain was pouring as if the sky had torn in two. Harry rushed into "Babylon" and tried to catch his breath. Then he saw the stage.

The Dragon was now a cowboy. Harry remembered this night's theme-"Riding bareback". The blond was looking marvelously sexy as ever with the cowboy hat and the red kerchief tied across his face so it hid the bottom half. The only part showing were his eyes-dangerously narrowed and daring. His torso was bare, glistening with sweat and the tribal necklaces were jumping up and down as he was "riding" another cowboy.

The whole dancing group was divided into couples-one on the bottom (resting on their arms and bent legs, and rocking their hips up) and one on the top ("riding" the bottoms). Harry leaned against a column and stared at the sight speechless. The blond was wearing typical cowboy leather trousers-with the crotch missing- and the same black leather underwear he wore on his first performance.

"Yeeehaw~"

The blond swung his fist in the air and the whole crowd cheered alongside with him. Then, for the brunet's biggest disappointment, the performance was over. Harry sighed, cursing his boss for keeping him late JUST this day and slouched on the bar. Tom petted his wet head and went off to get him a beer.

The performers gathered around the bar as they usually did after a dance and since some of them knew Harry well, they started a small talk:

"Sam?"

One dancer turned his head to Harry and smiled:

"Yes?"-he tried to hide his smile- "Pal, we know we get you all hot and sweaty, but bloody hell you're drenched!"

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile and kept on:

"That new guy…Do you know who he is? I never see him on the bar"

Sam shook his head and sighed:

"We wish we knew. He just comes mere seconds before the start and as if he disappears right after it." Sam furrowed his eyebrows and took a swig from his beverage-" I complained to the boss, because we can't rehearse normally-the bitch never appears and we don't know what he will do. It's quite stressing, but the brat is earning so much money that I keep my head low."-his eyes narrowed dangerously "For now"

Harry nodded and bit on his lower lip. Then he suddenly got up without saying goodbye and headed to the dressing rooms…


	4. Sneak a peak

Um, sorry for not writing anything up here :D

So, this came as a gift to my dearest friend, but I decided to share with you ;)

Just to be accurate-this is in year 2001. Yes, Adam Lambert didn't sing back then, I know...But hey, It's magic!

Hope you like it, and thanks to all who added this story to their Story-alert ;) :kiss:

Disclaimer: I so don't own the Harry Potter saga/characters and so on. If I did, It would've been rated M ;)

* * *

Harry well knew where the dressing rooms were, because the first time he came to the club he got lost and accidentally found them. He walked along the corridor, the low bass of the music reverberating through the walls and floor. His gaze bypassed many doors with labels, but none of them belonged to the mysterious dancer. Finally, when the brunet was close to giving up, he saw a plain door at the end of the hall. He walked up to it and just as he was about to knock on it, he decided against it.

Harry silently got his wand out of the depths of his sleeve and murmured a spell, a not-so-pleasant feeling overwhelming him for a second. To test the charm he just made, he lifted his hand and waved it in front of himself, but he saw only air. Perfect. Then came the tricky part. Apparation was a difficult thing and considering the placement of the room, it was probably small and crammed. If Harry landed on or crashed anything, his cover would be blown. Especially if there was anyone inside.

He carefully took a breath in and gripped his wand, preparing. He concentrated and then apparated. Suddenly heat overwhelmed his senses and when he opened his eyes he couldn't see a bit. He lit his wand with a murmured "Lumos" and searched for the switch. When he lit the single bulb hanging from the ceiling, he was stunned to see what the dim yellowish light had revealed.

The room really was small, but very organized. There was a screen with complex Chinese motives, a big mirror, with a dressing table under it and an elegant chair in front of it.

Moreover the room was empty, so Harry decided it was time for a little investigation.

"Jesus Christ…."

Harry opened the small wardrobe and his heart raced. All the costumes he could think of were hanged inside. Cowboy, soldier, cat, Brazilian dancer, waiter…All erotic and barely hiding anything if worn. And of course, on the shelf above the hangers, there was a neat pile of everyday normal clothes.

Suddenly everything went wrong. The brunet barely had time to close the wardrobe, because the door behind him opened. He stood very still, barely breathing, heart hammering heavily in his chest, his eyes locked on the person that entered. The Dragon. Harry wanted to shush his heartbeat; having the feeling the other could hear the heavy rushed beats.

The man was still wearing that cowboy outfit, but something had changed. His shoulders were slouched forward; his whole pose somehow humped and curled up. A deathly pale hand was lifted, elegant thin fingers gripping the rim of the hat and slipping it off, sending it spinning in the corner. Harry winced as the sharp leather edge brushed his cheek. But then he again set his attention on the man.

He was crying. The blond just stood there, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Tears were rolling down his high cheekbones and were soaking the red kerchief, making it look like it had blood stains. Harry's heart wrenched, he almost lifting an arm and stroking the silky-looking platinum hair.

Then, as if in a fit of rage, the blond slid his hands up his throat and harshly pulled at the kerchief, tearing it off his face and then let it drop, hands moving up to bury in his hair. Eyes clenched in silent agony and he bared his teeth, shaking his head rapidly. Panting, he tore off his necklaces, wincing at the burning pain and his neck reddening, but kept on. In a matter of seconds he ripped off his scarce clothing and then, again, looked at his reflection. He calmed down somewhat, as if now purified and free.

Harry watched him, dumbstruck. Sharp edges blended into soft curves. The pale skin looked to kissable and touchable. The man was shaking, skin prickling slightly. Harry averted his eyes to the face, realizing the kerchief was gone. He stared, absorbing the contours of the delicate face. So familiar…And he had seen it up-close barely four years ago, in a certain manor. Memories twisted and clipped together like a jigsaw. Then it struck him.

Draco Malfoy.

Green eyes widened as realization dawned him. He wanted someone to pinch him, because this surely was some wicked dream. But there was Malfoy, in all his naked glory, faint scars still lacing his chest. The Dark Mark was still there, but the tattoo was changed and now it was really unrecognizable.

Harry was having a déjà vu. Same boy, same pose- a mirror, tears, paleness. His train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by a silent mutter.

"Father…forgive m-me…" The blond hiccupped softly "I-if only you c-could see me now…" Draco softly murmured, gazing at his own eyes. Full of hatred and disgust. For himself.

"I…" then these same eyes averted, staring exactly at Harry. The brunet realized a bit too late that he was playing with the corner of the shawl tossed over the screen and it looked surprisingly suspicious for an inanimate object to move by itself.

"WHO'S THERE?"- In a matter of seconds the blond had his wand in hand, aiming straight at the other. But he didn't wait for an answer and gritted his teeth, sending a counterspell to Harry's.

For a second-a painful drawn out second, where the time seemed to stop frozen, Draco limped just a tad bit, shocked obviously, and gaped, staring at the other. Harry panicked, heart racing. But then anger overtook the ex-deatheater's features and he growled out:

"POTTER?"

Harry looked down and was horrified to find out he was visible once again. And the burning rage in the blond's eyes wasn't helping either.

"Wait, Malfoy, I-I…I CAN EXPLAIN!" –the brunet had to screech the last part before he ducked to avoid a spell.

He barely managed to get a hold on his own wand and cast a protecting shield, because Draco blasted another spell towards him. When the spell hit the shield, Harry could feel his feet moving a few inches backwards. Malfoy was in a fit of rage…Why didn't this sound good? AT ALL!

"Bloody hell!"

The blond had broken the shield and Harry could feel the full power of the next spell. A very simple one, he had suffered lots of those, but he had never felt one so strong. Then he decided-pride or not, he had to run for his life. So he apparated.

Draco stood there, watching the spot the brunet was taking before he disappeared, panting and wild-looking. He opened his mouth and screamed until he was out of breath. Draco trashed and kicked, screamed and cursed until he hurled down on his chair and tried to catch his breath. At least he was a little more relaxed now and could think straighter.

"Bloody Potter, I'm going to….Arrgh!"-Draco huffed heavily, kicking in the air-"Oh, just dare come next Friday, specs…Just dare come…"


	5. In the blink of an eye

Draco moved his hips to the rhythm of the music. Slow steady beats of a drum, gradually fastening. Thud…thud..thudthudthud. Another instrument joined the music and the oriental tinge was sensible now. The audience was tracking his every move.

The blond sighed silently in annoyance. A work day as always-with a few dozens of horny gays and kinky chicks gathering to see his solo performance and then the group one.

Today's theme was more than humiliating-a belly dancer. The silk costume with thousands of sequins and trinkets plus the shawl-thing he had over his mouth and nose were suffocating him. The hall was dark and the spotlights were illuminating him, almost making him glow. And hot…and sweaty…and icky...

But there was something off. Grey eyes passed upon the crowd, searching for a mop of unruly black hair and green eyes. Harry Potter didn't have the guts to come…Coward…

The music fastened and the whole thing livened up. Draco danced to the music, hips swerving and hands clapping in rhythm. The crowd cheered and he winked playfully to them. The silk was transparent enough, so when he turned his back and more importantly his bum to them, they had a pretty good view.

He looked at the clock over the stage. 11:31. Time for the others to arrive.

Dan dan dan dan! In the music's beat the other dancers appeared on stage. They were dressed similarly to him, though their faces weren't covered…

CRASH!

A scream, then another. Shouted commands and curt growls.

Draco's head snapped towards the door. Twelve men in black robes had bashed trough the door and the back of the hall(where the secret exit was) and a single one stood at the beginning of the corridor with the dressing rooms…

Potter.

Draco noticed the small backpack he was wearing. The brunet rushed towards him, the others followed.

"HALT! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST! DON'T LE…"

Another men kept shouting, but Draco's eyes were locked on his nemesis. Harry almost knocked him down as he halted next to him. The blond's consciousness kicked in and he stepped back, ready to flee.

A strong hand gripped his wrist roughly and yanked him back. Draco screamed but Harry's arm was already over his mouth. The brunet pressed him tightly against himself and Draco felt how tense he was.

Panic had overwhelmed the crowd and especially the dancers. The manhunt was aimed at them and everyone tried to run, but the Aurors stunned them and gathered them to one of the walls, hands tied. The visitors were pleading the men who had warded the door to let them out; others were in the restrooms trying to escape the havoc.

Draco struggled, biting on Harry's arm and kicking in the air. The brunet just scooped him closer and growled, but didn't let go. He laid the palm of his free hand on one of the columns and Draco felt the invisible wave that raced trough the room and for a second everybody stood still.

Harry tugged at him roughly, they both Apparating.

The blond's feet hit something hard and he fought to keep his balance when Harry finally let him go and dropped the backpack on the floor.

Before Draco could say a thing Harry Disapparated in thin air…


	6. Jokes and black silhouettes

Thanks to everyone who added this to their Story Alert! I love you guys!

* * *

Harry landed hard on the floor. He struggled to maintain balance and meanwhile looked around. "Babylon" was still overwhelmed by sheer panic, but no one had noticed him leaving. And no one was searching for Draco. "_Malfoy_" Harry corrected himself mentally. He had to keep him at arm's length and cut down any feelings.

His mind drifted to the situation again. Glad that the spell had worked, the brunet mingled with his colleagues and helped them Obliviate the muggle witnesses and collect the dancers. A minute later the shrieking sirens of the Muggle police cabs were heard and then a few men entered the club. Harry's nose wrinkled in slight disgust.

The Ministry wanted to "_be nice_" to the "_helpless_" muggles and helped their police a lot. Harry was angry that in stead of catching their own criminals, he was forced to work with fat arrogant cops, who relied entirely on the other side and on top of all claimed all the done work for themselves.

The illegal dancers were handed over to the "_other_" police and as soon as this was done, Harry sprang out of the club with a serious need of fresh air to clear his mind.

"Well done, Harry"

The brunet looked up and the warm smile of Kingsley was the first thing he saw.

"Thank you, Minister"-he smiled too.

The older man looked around and added with a guilty smile:

"I know that it was probably a horrible torture for you to spy on a gay club, but you're one of our best spies, Harry"-Kingsley smiled wider and kept on with a lower voice-"And thank you for keeping it a secret from the other departments. I know your boss is a very nosy person, so I decided to award your efforts with a little "boost" on your salary"-The Minister winked and then excused himself and walked away.

Harry smiled despite himself. It hadn't been a torture at all. Actually the whole operation gave him that boost of adrenaline he missed so much.

"Hey mate!"

The brunet turned around and grinned. Ron was coming towards him.

"We're a bloody awesome team! We were like _Boom_! and _Pow_! and then…"-he made several moves which were a hilarious mixture of karate and tango. "I can't wait to tell 'Mione!"

Harry chuckled. Ron always managed to brighten his day. Or night in this case. But he had a great load of excessive energy and he needed to get it out somehow. Just then his eyes glimmered with a mischievous gleam. He leaned closer to his best friend and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing against his body.

"You know _Ronny_…"-he started with a dreamy voice and a seductive shine in his eyes-"This mission has shown me the advantages of the _male_ part of the world…"-the brunet had to fight hard not to laugh at the massive shock that was written with capital letters across the redhead's face-"…and my only question is- 'My place or yours?'"

Ron violently shook from head to toe and whimpered, trying to back away. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his breathing was something between hiccups and pants. Harry couldn't stand it and let him go, bursting into laugher and doubling over. He laughed so hard his eyes watered and his tummy started to ache. He didn't want to be mean, but the timing couldn't have been better.

"You…you blasted idiot!"-He heard Ron stuttering-"That's NOT funny! _Stop it_!"

The brunet laughed some more but then stood up, wiping his tears off. He slid his palm in his pocket and felt his cell phone there. Ron had probably felt it too and thought Harry had been "_happy to see him_".

Despite the dim light from the lamp posts, he could see the red blotches of blush that were scattered across Ron's face. His friend was still shaking and pouting.

"Sorry Ron, I couldn't stand it. The moment was simply perfect"

The redhead huffed nervously and rubbed his neck. He murmured something about Harry being touched in the head and the brunet giggled.

"I'll be going now, pal. I need some rest."-Harry slanted his eyes and purred-"_I'll be thinking of you…_"

Ron's face flared up again and in a fit of giggles Harry apparated…

* * *

Joke aside; he needed to be serious now. He stood in front of his apartment's door and rummaged his clothes for the key. His knuckles brushed past two wands-his and Draco's. "_Malfoy'_s" he corrected himself and sighed. He had deprived the blond from it so he couldn't Apparate while he was gone.

Finally his fingers wrapped around the key and he took it out, pressing it into the keyhole and twisting it.

The door opened under his touch and he blinked, unused with the darkness. The brunet went trough the routine of taking off his outer clothes and the trainers and he walked along the main corridor, entering the sitting room.

A lithe silhouette froze in the middle of the room. The huge French windows were bright against the black figure and Harry's breath hitched despite he knew who the man was. He turned on the lights and he and Malfoy both blinked from the sudden light.

Draco had obviously found his own clothes that the brunet had gotten in the small backpack and his oriental costume was lying sprawled on the floor.

Draco eyed the other. Numerous questions were bubbling in his chest, but he decided to stay silent. He had a vague idea of what had happened and why had it happened, so he didn't speak a word.

The brunet looked very tired and it was no surprise when he casually walked to the comfortable sofa and sagged on it. He was looking away from Draco and soon his eyes closed, as if to rest.

Malfoy decided to seize the moment. He needed his wand and he knew Potter had it. Like a cat he tiptoed to the resting brunet and leaned over him, careful not to make a shadow on his face. His hand carefully hovered over the front pocket of the jeans…

Draco nearly screamed when Harry snapped his eyes open and his hand locked on the blond's wrist.

Harry mentally smiled. Did Malfoy think he was _that _stupid, given he was a top spy? But Draco obviously knew how to deal with unpleasant situations.

Within a moment his face softened, curving into a graceful seductive one and his eyes shone with a wicked gleam. He "_hmm_"-ed and slowly crawled into Harry's lap, knees placed on both sides of the brunet's body. His otherwise short trousers rode up his legs and he pressed his lush thighs against Harry's.

Caught unprepared, Harry loosened the grip and simply stared. Creamy white skin marred by nothing. Tight shirt which revealed even the slightest contour of Draco's torso and especially two prominent buds that happened to be his nipples. The embodiment of his wet dreams was sliding into his lap…

Potter's breath hitched and his heart was beating so hard he could feel the beat in his entire body.

Draco wanted to laugh. The brunet was under his control completely. To test it, Draco tilted his head slightly, baring his neck. Potter's eyelashes fluttered and he unconsciously licked his lips and worried them.

Taking back his wand would be a piece of cake…


	7. Head over heels

Here's another chapter! I really hope you'll like it. I'm quite a slow updater, so sorry!

I had fun times researching for mobile phones in 2001 :D I had forgotten how odd they looked like.

And yes, Draco manages to embarrass himself like no man would want to... ;) Find out how.

P.S-any mistakes will be corrected later, I'm in a hurry now :D Gotta go to school!

Love you!

* * *

Draco had stepped on thin ice…but it hadn't broken.

If he had mistook Potter's body language, if he had done the same thing, but with Potter hating his guts-he would lie on the ground with his head blown off.

But he wasn't. The brunet was so easy to read-every emotion flashed on his face instantly. Draco couldn't believe he was a spy.

Or maybe, a thought embraced Draco's ego, he was showing his emotions only in front of _him_.

No time to think of that, he thought. He needed his wand _now_.

Harry wanted to pinch himself. This was too ideal to be true. The blond shifted further in his lap and that smirk on his face could drive even a boulder mad. His hands rested on Harry's thighs and gently massaged the muscles. He was no fool-he knew Draco was just feeling for his wand in his front pockets-but the other part of his brain, the lust driven one, deafened that rational thought.

Draco watched Potter closely. The bitch could be faking everything and pulling Draco into a trap. But a second later he was above suspicion. Draco moved his right hand over Harry's crotch and gently brushed the denim. Potter's eyes darkened and his pupils literally exploded-his iris was barely visible: a thin dark ring of green. No one could fake _that_.

Harry was panting. He tried to calm down, but his body wouldn't listen. He could feel everything-the warm weight of Draco's naked thighs, the hands which were moving up his chest, the steady rhythm of his breathing…

Draco was angry with himself. Why had he chosen this way of getting his wand back? He could've used surprise and taken it the moment Harry had entered the room.

His fingers slid under Potter's t-shirt. As he felt the slight ripples of fine muscles, the frantic beat of the other's heart, the fine texture of the skin, his throat tightened and his head swam. Lust raced trough his body and his fingers flexed, nails digging into the brunet's torso.

Harry noticed the change. He saw the slight flush that dusted over the blond's cheeks, the change in his breathing and especially the sharp nails on his skin. A pair of eyes locked with his and he saw a flash of hunger there, pure need and _lust_.

Draco couldn't believe himself. As the wave of carnality backed away and his mind cleared a bit he wanted to slap himself. But his plans suddenly got interrupted.

A pair of hands- two big warm palms- slid up his thighs, their rough skin teasing his senses. One of them went further up, and lay on the small of his back. As it slowly slid down, he automatically arched his body and his groin pressed against Harry's.

Harry growled lowly. The blond was sex on legs and his reactions to Harry's touches were amazing. Then the other pressed his body against his and the heat doubled, threatening to burn him alive. The brunet wanted to weep-now not only his clothes but also Draco were pressing down his hard cock. But that seemed to be the sweetest pain in the world…

Draco's breath hitched as two arms held him close and a mouth found his neck. Two very hot, chapped lips pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck and sucked hard. Teeth bit down gently on his skin and left red trails where they had nipped. The blond arched his back again, his fingers digging into Potter's shoulders, and stiffed back a moan.

Harry felt the vibrations of a held back moan under his lips. A distant part of his brain screamed that this was wrong, that he'll regret it in the morning. Slowly, this part died away.

Draco was now entirely thinking with his other head. He roughly threaded his fingers trough Potter's hair and yanked, making him come face to face with him. The blond felt a surge of pleasure course trough his body when he saw the other.

Harry groaned in surprise when Malfoy kissed him. He was definitely eager and Harry quickly closed his eyes, kissing back. The mere fact that he was kissing a man, that he was kissing his arch nemesis made him think he could _taste _the adrenaline in his body.

Draco kept on kissing Harry, but that wasn't nearly enough. The deprivation of sex for the past years was taking its toll. His body was burning with need and he didn't care if it was Potter or anybody else who was going to satisfy it. The blond's fingers travelled down Harry's torso and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down.

Harry moaned in pleasure. At last!

Draco started kissing the brunet's jaw and then sucked on his neck. He pressed his palm against his erection and chuckled in wicked delight when Potter moaned his name and writhed beneath him. The blond felt his own hard-on demanding attention and leaned back, struggling to get rid of his shorts.

Suddenly a beat filled the silence. Harry growled angrily and bucked his hips up, reaching for his back pocket. When he drew his hand back, Draco saw a red(_of course_) mobile phone in his hand.

"Yes, _Ron_?"

Draco giggled. Harry was so aroused that even his voice sounded different. He decided to tease him and leaned in, sucking on his nipple trough his t-shirt.

Ron startled when he heard a moan. He was fairly new to the phenomenon "mobile phone" but he was sure such noises weren't normal.

"Uuum…_Harry_?"

The brunet rolled his eyes in annoyance and panted. Then his eyes shot towards Malfoy, who was teasing him in every way possible. With his free hand he pulled his face up, so he could see it, and then he snuck it between their bodies…

Ron nearly dropped the device when a loud groan came from the other side of the line.

"Harry? You…Are you okay?"

Draco was in Heaven. Harry was jacking him off and his hand felt so good! The blond bucked his hips, wanting more. His lids parted for a moment and he saw that Harry was still talking to the Weasel and this meant his other hand was occupied!

"H-hey mate…Um, I guess my timing is bad…Uh…sorry for interrupting…"

"Fuck _off_, Weasley!"

_Click._

Ron stared at his mobile phone. Harry had just hung up on him. But the voice definitely wasn't his. He felt he was missing something. The other person knew his name, but who was she? It definitely hadn't sounded like a _she_.

Harry stared at Draco. He had taken his phone, told Ron to fuck off and then hung up, hurling the device on an armchair. Not that it mattered…

The blond was looking marvelous. His light hair was tousled and flying in every direction, his eyes were dark and needing, he was panting and his skin glistened with sweat. Harry licked his lips when he saw his cock. He had never though a cock could be perfect, but he changed his mind.

Draco noticed where Potter's gaze was going. Despite his mind being clouded with lust and pure hunger, he smiled deviously and leaned in, rucking his t-shirt up, and pressed his cock against his naked skin.

Harry groaned by the sensation-it was strange and slightly wicked, but he loved it. He himself had settled down a little, the phone call from Ron acting as a cold shower to his erection. The brunet decided he could at least satisfy Malfoy…

Draco bit his lip when Harry started pleasuring him again. A familiar sensation of heat and tension in his lower torso started building up.

Harry took pleasure in watching Draco's reactions. He wanted to see what _this_ or _that_ did to the other. Malfoy's lashes fluttered and he moaned, bucking his hips. His skin was so thin, that Harry could see his every muscle tautening or relaxing. But everything was happening so fast-in the blink of an eye Draco's breathing quickened quite much, his cheeks flushed even more and the movement of his hips became chaotic.

Draco felt sweet oblivion overcome him. He became deaf to the outer world and he felt as if there was a hot wire in his lower torso, tightening more and more…Suddenly it broke…

Harry nearly startled when Draco came. His cock throbbed in his palm and fractions of the second after his t-shirt needed cleaning. The blond arched, moaning loud.

Draco felt dizzy and lightheaded. He seemed to sway a little, so he opened his eyes a bit. It seemed that he was sitting on Potter's legs, but the brunet had a weird expression on his face. He seemed amazed, but a _smile_ was tugging at his lips too.

"I didn't know you were _that_ fast, Malfoy…"

Suddenly realization rushed over the blond. As he wrapped his head around the embarrassing reality, shame threatened to suffocate him then and there. Had he just come by a few _touches_?

He had never felt so ashamed in his _entire_ life…


	8. Burning memories

EDIT: Sorry for not uploading sooner, but there seems to be a problem with FF(.)net. Every time I tried to upload the new chapter it gave me an error. Again, sorry ;_;

Uuh, here's another, longer, chapter :D I'm sorry for making them so short, I'll make them longer now.

And sorry for mentioning an earthquake, I know about Japan...

So, um, I've never read a fic where the affects of the Fiendfyre on the mind of Malfoy were discussed. So I decided it'd be a good milestone~

I hope you'll like it, smut in the next chapter~

* * *

Draco inhaled sharply, staggering back. He almost chocked on the heat his body was emitting. He knew his cheeks were probably splattered with ugly red splotches, it always happened when he was embarrassed. In the quickest manner he straightened himself and pulled up his shorts, stuffing his cock in and zipping them up. He tried to Apparate, but his mind finally caught up and realized he had no wand.

Harry had quickly taken off his magnificently dirtied t-shirt and was now staring with doubled amusement at the blond. Draco was huffing and cursing under his breath, his hair wild and flying in every direction. His whole face was red and his hands were shaking as if he was experiencing his own little earthquake. "_He probably is; his whole inner world is devastated_", thought Harry and he couldn't fight back a chuckle.

The blush on Malfoy's cheeks deepened and his breathing became quite audible. He literally drilled his gaze at the floor and opened his mouth, then shut it and then it fell agape again. He made a wheezing sound and his fingers curled and uncurled repeatedly, as if this calmed him. The blond was turned sideways to the other, a little hunched, like his shame weighted on his shoulders. Finally his throat was cleared by the lump stuck there and he literally spat venom-dripping words.

"My wand, Potter…Give it_ now_"

Harry flinched by his sharp and unforgiving tone. He still couldn't adjust to the rapid difference between the Draco in his lap-warm, earthy, soft and yet hard, _needing; _and the Draco in front of him-stiff as the rod of steel he was willing to pierce Potter's heart with, malevolent and alien. The large windowpanes were casting extra light on him, but it couldn't fight the dark aura surrounding him, expanding and shrinking and threatening to lash out in deadly tentacles and suffocate Harry.

Draco couldn't understand. Why didn't Potter fucking give him his wand and then laugh as much as he wanted, go and tell the papers, share the knowledge with his "friends", but firstly to give him his bloody wand so he could shoot himself in the _head_? No, he was just _sitting _there, watching him with burning green eyes and…_doing_ _nothing_!

Suddenly the blond's attention shifted. Draco completely forgot about the brunet, about the accident, about everything. He breathed in again and he felt fear linger at his fingertips.

_Smoke._ He could smell smoke. Not the cigarettes' smoke, which burned your nostrils. A smoke that whispered of heat and danger, smoke that smelled of bright orange and deep red. Despite knowing what expected him there, Draco walked to the French windows and…_stared._

The flat opposite of Harry's king-sized apartment bathed in orange and yellow and a tinge of red. Flicks of a fire gently licked the flat's sides and made them black. Draco could feel the roar of the massive flames vibrate in his bones, despite not hearing it. He watched the fire's dance and his mind faintly registered windows shattering from the immense heat and people screaming down on the street and the howling sirens of the fire engines coming to the rescue…

Harry wondered. He watched the blond step further to the French windows and then stay in place as if his feet were glued to the floor. Harry saw the fire and wondered even more. It wasn't as if Malfoy had never seen a fire before…

The air around Malfoy was so thick that when Harry neared him and pressed the wall of air, the blond felt he was there. And maybe he was talking, he couldn't be sure. Draco could just _stare _at the flames and gasp for breath. Suddenly the fire started morphing and taking quite similar but haunting shapes. The blond could swear he saw a glimpse of a chimera and the paw of a lion behind a window. The silent roar of the flames suddenly started sounding like the roar of a dragon instead…

Harry gave up. He had been talking to the blond in the past minute but not a single fuck was given. Draco seemed to be enchanted by the flames and he even started swaying in rhythm with them. His hands were gaining a slight tremor as if he was cold, but he couldn't be-a thin layer of sweat covered his face.

Draco felt the oh-so familiar sensation that engulfed him at times like this. His legs felt heavy like made of lead and at the same time they shook as if they were from straws. He _wanted _to go away, to tear his gaze from the main subject of his nightmares, but he simply _couldn't_! He gasped as if the flames were pulling the precious oxygen straight from his lungs and cold sweat bathed him from head to toe. His fingers first had the shivers, but then felt numb and non-existent. His vision began blurring around the corners and the blond felt so lightheaded he thought the fire had finally turned him into ashes and the wind was blowing him across the sky. The last part of his rational mind whispered that he had to be strong; he couldn't show such weakness in front of Potter. But that part soon burned away…

Harry waved a hand in front of the blond. Draco was now shivering from head to toe, his thin light hair plastered to his damp forehead and his lips so white that he looked like a drowned dead man. He was swaying in place, his eyes blind for Harry. The brunet didn't want to get slapped across the face so he didn't dare touch him. A noise outside caught his attention for a second, but he stared at Malfoy's face instead. It sounded like something crashing, but Malfoy reacted unexpectedly.

Draco's vision swam in and out of focus and he could feel the flames licking at his heels now. But there wasn't a Potter on a broom to save him now. The darkness creeping in the corners of his eyes finally won…

Harry shrieked in surprise when Draco rolled his eyes up and grew limp, sagging down…

* * *

Draco was fairly sure he was dead. He didn't know what being dead was like, but he ignored the fact and decided he was dead and that's that. It was dark and his whole body _ached_ like he was fucked by a hippogriff. _Wait_…How _did_ he know how someone felt if he was fucked by a hippogriff? Anyway…

He was dead…But he suddenly felt nice warmth all around him, except from above. Something wet was touching his forehead, his eyelids and lips. Maybe the hippogriff that fucked him was licking his face. Disgusted, Draco turned his head sideways and in a moment his face was welcomed by unexpected warmth and softness. He liked it, so he buried his face there, feeling a drum thud in a steady rhythm. It, whatever _it _was, smelled ungodly good and was incredibly warm, but a little hard too. And the drum started beating a little faster.

Draco wondered-if _it_ smelled so good, would it taste the same way? With his eyes still closed, he stuck his tongue's tip out and licked. It was salty, but good. The drum started beating frantically and _it _shivered.

The blond decided it'd be good to open his eyes, in case the horny hippogriff wanted a second round, and saw gold. No, _it_ had the colour of mocha mixed with gold.

"M-Malfoy?"

Draco wasn't religious and didn't believe in Heaven or Hell, but he was sure he was in the place where bad people went after they died and a demon with Potter's voice was going to torture him for eternity.

"Draco?"

The blond turned his head and blinked against the hard light. The shadow above him stirred and moved, and the lights eased down to a pleasant glow. Draco blinked again and his fears about the "Hell" confirmed. Potter's face was hovering above his. Malfoy hated himself for noticing the shape of his eyes, trying to remember the correct shade of his iris, the curve of his lips and trying to recall their taste.

"Are you going to puke?"

Draco was pretty dumbfounded by this question but he shook his head. He was curious about the intention behind this question.

Harry leaned in, his left arm cradling Draco's body closer and the other shyly resting on the curve of his neck. The blond's eyes widened as the other let out a shaky breath and pressed their lips together. Draco's heart made a somersault mortale in his chest and he trembled. Potter lacked technique but the sheer power and emotion he was putting behind the kiss shocked the blond. Fear, nervousness, relief and compassion overflowed and Draco lifted a hand, clutching at the brunet's shoulder.

Harry broke the kiss, but he didn't move, gently pressing his forehead to Draco's and staying there, inhaling the blond's fragrance, feeling his quickened breath on his face. He didn't know what was happening to him, the raging sea of emotions in his body was too anxious to separate one feeling from another.

Images started playing behind his closed lids. Draco collapsing in midair and Harry thanked hundreds of times for his seeker abilities not dying away. Draco's head swinging back as Harry caught him and lolling like he was dead. And then a whole stretched hour of unconsciousness in which Harry wanted to die, in which he nearly had a heart attack every time he stopped hearing the blond's faint breathing.

He had no idea why was he reacting like that. He had saved the blond from much greater danger and he hadn't felt the need to touch him, to feel him. The brunet pulled back, his eyes never leaving Malfoy's face.

Draco looked around, slowly, and then his eyes locked on Potter. Memories came like a flood and the ex-deatheater flinched when he remembered what had happened. He looked sideways and saw what _it_ was-Potter's chest. Blush conquered his cheeks as he realized the drum had been his heart and that he had tasted his skin.

"Mhhm…I…need to go home…"

Draco tried to stand up, but Harry just quickly rearranged them so he was now kneeling next to the sofa and the blond was lying on it.

"No, stay here. I'll be back in a minute. Don't move"

And Harry stood up, disappearing from sight. Draco waited until he was gone and swung his feet across the sofa and pushed with his arms so he was sitting on it. The world swayed but in a moment everything was back to normal. He noticed his clothes were gone and only his underwear was covering his naked body. The blond didn't bother search for his other clothing, but stood up, pausing, and then tried to walk in the direction Potter had. He needed his bloody wand!

Something compelled him to look back to the windows. As he did, he sighed in relief because the curtains were drawn tight. His throat dried up and he shook uncontrollably for a moment…

* * *

Harry was just puffing up a pillow when he heard a creaking sound on his left. He turned around and dropped the pillow, rushing.

"Draco, I told you to stay down!"

The blond stuck his tongue at him and his eyes gleamed with challenge.

"When have I ever listened to you anyway?"

Harry sighed heavily, rolling his eyes, but took Malfoy's hand and pulled him to the bed he had been making. Draco could smell the freshness of the sheets and suddenly his whole being longed to wrap himself up there and sleep for days on end. But he couldn't. He had to go home. Get away from Potter. Because things were getting weirder by the moment.

"Let me go, Potter."

The brunet played deaf and pushed him on the bed, pulling the sheets over.

"Draco_, Draco_!" –he had to raise his voice because the blond struggled to get up-"Here"-he waved his wand in front of his eyes and then left it on the bedpost-"You can take it anytime you want and go home."-A shrill note joined his stressed voice-"But you can't apparate in this state…_Please_…"-he softened and Draco's heart made that move again-"Just rest for half an hour. Then you can leave"

Malfoy swallowed hard and eased back in the bed. He could feel the tension in Potter's voice, the tautness of his body and the worry in his eyes. The brunet had _never _acted like that.

Draco felt sick pleasure that all of Harry's attention was on him. He had always wanted it-that's why he picked up the rows in Hogwarts. He loved seeing whirling emotions in Harry's eyes, the reddened cheeks when they argued and the way his whole body changed, ready for something, anything. And knowing he was the reason behind all of this.

"Okay"

Harry somewhat relaxed and then he blushed, peering at his hands. Draco noticed his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and wanted to smile. Potter had finally realized how he was behaving. He stood up sharply, startling Draco and cleared his throat, firmly not looking at the blond.

"Um…Uhhh…G'night…"

Draco giggled silently but responded and waved his hand.

Harry nodded and headed to the door, missing it slightly and hitting the frame with his shoulder. He perplexed even more and Draco had to stiff his chuckles.

* * *

Harry had great difficulties going to sleep. He rolled, changed positions but it didn't help. His thoughts and emotions were bubbling in his body and didn't leave him rest. He felt stupid because of his reactions earlier. He had acted like a lovesick fool.

He let out a long slow breath and stared at the ceiling as if it had the answers written on it. Why was he reacting that way? Malfoy felt _nothing_ about him. Harry knew men couldn't fake an orgasm, but maybe it was just a lucky coincidence. He sighed heavily and kicked at the sheets in annoyance. The brunet knew he was just confused by everything that had happened tonight. Maybe in the morning everything would be clearer…

Finally even his mind begged for sleep and he slipped into a light slumber. But not for long…

* * *

A long pained shriek made him literally jump and his heart nearly burst. The adrenaline overwhelmed him and made him dizzy. The brunet jumped out of his bed and ran into the corridor. Malfoy suddenly popped out of the shadows and stuck to him as if he was life.

"Draco-"

"FIRE! HARRY MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

Harry's heart leaped. His first thought was to summon Draco's wand so it wouldn't burn. He left the blond and his wand behind and rushed along the corridor, sniffing for smoke. None…

He looked around, peeking into every room. Everything was safe and sound and non-fiery. Harry turned back and ran to the blond who now resembled a curled mass of sobs on the threshold of his room.

"Draco?"

The blond swayed like a madman, sobbing and hiding his face.

"M-make it g-go awayyyy!"-he howled piercingly-"Make it go away…"

Harry looked around. He was getting nervous.

"Make _what_ go away!"

He might have sounded harsh, because Draco burst into a mix of sobs and words which Harry didn't understand. He knelt next to him and stroked his head.

"Draco, we're safe…There's no fire now. It's gone…"

Harry tried sounding soothing and calm. The blond breathed heavily, curling his toes and shook like a leaf in the wind. At least he had stopped screaming. The neighbours could get the wrong impression.

Harry picked him up the bridal style and carried him to the bed. Draco clawed his fingers in his arms and didn't let go. His eyes were wide, wet from the tears and haunting.

"D-don't go away!"

His voice was again climbing up and Harry hushed him gently.

"I'll just open the window so we get fresh air."

He did so, but first sniffed the air for smoke so it wouldn't madden Malfoy even more. As he walked back and climbed on the bed he thought how little he knew about the other. He had never suspected he was _that_ affected by the accident in the Room of Requirement. Yes, he himself had had a few nightmares about that, but he wasn't afraid of big fires or arsons.

Draco curled next to him the instant he got closer and whimpered. The brunet knew Draco would deny everything in the morning. It was disgraceful after all. Harry hugged him and started whispering sweet nonsense. The blond sniffed and panted, but he didn't shiver that much now. Potter soothingly rubbed his back and kept on talking. It seemed that his voice acted reassuringly to the other.

Harry waited. He smiled when he felt Draco grow warmer and heavier in his arms, when his breathing became slow and superficial. The panic was over. Time to sleep…


	9. You talk too much

I would've uploaded sooner, but my PC kept f*cking up.

Now to the story-some of the 'mysteries' revealed and watch out-finally the reason why I rated it M. More to come, this is faaaar from over~

Have a nice day people! And check this if you may- http:/slytherins-heiress. deviantart. com/art/I-n-t-o-x-i-c-a-t-e-the-SUN-203446540 (get rid of the spaces)

* * *

Draco loved these rare moments which occurred between sleep and reality. He felt so pleasantly heavy, fitting and blending with the soft bed and pillow. Sleep was still lingering on his lids, but he could feel the real world-the bass rumble of the city, the soft touch of the sheets, the warmth of the sunlight. His ears caught the faint breathing of someone, then he felt the mattress shift and creak and…

Warm lips became his whole world. Soft and barely there at first, then gently pressing into a kiss. The blond moaned despite himself and kissed back. The lips tasted so good that he didn't dare open his eyes-that would surely hush away the nice dream. He tried to capture them and never let them go; kissing and sucking on them, memorizing the taste.

His world widened. A palm-large and full of unimaginable textures-gently landed on his knee and slid up, setting his senses on fire. It was moving slowly and teasingly and Draco whined, arching his back. He needed to feel _more_; the mere touch was making him shiver with need and the tension in his lower torso reappeared.

The lips tilted and kissed him with such passion he couldn't believe, a tongue joined in and Draco bit on it out of anxiety. His arms moved up and neatly tangled into messy hair, pulling. A low growl broke the silence and made his heart beat faster. The palm was now so close and yet it felt so far away-he craved forit to go a little higher, to his...

_Yes_! The blond took in a ragged breath and arched his back like a bow, groaning in pure pleasure. The lips-now granted with access to his neck-seized the opportunity and attacked. Draco trembled, his lashes fluttering. He parted his lips just a little, letting out hurried gasps and short breaths.

Teeth joined in and the blond mewled when they bit on his fine skin, then the lips soothed the place with kisses. A tongue found the spot that made him writhe restlessly in pleasure.

Hot. He felt hot. The touches and caresses left fire at their wake and soon his whole body heated up, breaking in sweat. The palm was skillfully rubbing his rock-hard cock trough his underwear and he blindly scratched on the first thing he landed his fingers on. A cry and movement beneath them startled him and he opened his eyes at last.

He drowned in green.

"Fuck, Malfoy"

And reality finally pushed the dreams away. Draco's heart skipped a beat and he stared. Green eyes, darkened to the point of being black, screaming lust. Lips, sweetly reddened and glistening, parted just a bit. Muscles, coiled with carnality and need, but also restraint. Draco's gaze travelled lower, and his mouth watered when he saw an erection eager to break free.

Surely, thought he, Potter _wasn't capable_ of such sex appeal. But his eyes proved him wrong with every glance he took and every detail that sank deeply into his mind.

Potter was kneeling on the mattress besides Draco, one hand on the blond's crotch and the other supporting him so he wouldn't topple over. He stared intensely at the blond and then leaned in, pressing a kiss on his throat. Then another on his jaw and one on his cheek and the corner of his mouth…

Draco huffed in irritation and cupped the prat's neck with palm and pulled him into a kiss. _"The idiot doesn't even know how to kiss properly"-_ Draco mused to himself. He felt the brunet moving, but didn't break the kiss.

Harry couldn't break the kiss even if he was out of breath. Malfoy was amazing in this aspect and Harry hoped this would last forever. Moving gently, he slowly coaxed the blond's legs open and slid in between the exquisite thighs, welcomed by the warmth.

Draco didn't protest during the whole spread-your-legs thing, but he bit down on Potter's lip for good measure. He wrapped his legs around the brunet's waist and mentally cursed his hipbones for being so pointy.

Harry pulled back, licking his bitten lip and gazed at the blond. He looked at him as if he was something very expensive and wanted and that irritated Draco. _"I'm not a toy a spoiled kid wants!"_-angrily thought he_-"He might be the Savior and all that shit and be used to getting what he wants without resistance, but I'm not a possession!"_ Besides, he needed to gain an upper position, considering his downfall yesterday. His stomach turned when he remembered just _how _much had he embarrassed himself last night…

"You won't be my first"

Draco said that in a piercing and faith shaking voice, wanting to hurt Potter. As a shadow crossed the brunet's face, sick satisfaction rumbled in his body.

"But I'll be your _best_"

Draco burst into laughter. He aimed it to be as acidic as he could muster. It wavered a little when Potter gripped his wrist hard enough to break the bones there.

"You weren't that brave yesterday…"

Draco's face froze still. His eyes, hard and unforgiving, stared at the other. His mouth twisted into a snarl and he hissed.

"Don't you _dare_ tell anyone…or else…"

Then the brunet did something unexpected. His lips morphed into a vicious smile and he glared back.

"Or else _what_, Malfoy? You'll tell mommy?"

Draco shuddered beneath him and his nostrils flared. He found himself unable to withstand the intense gaze of the other and turned his face away.

Harry finally felt _alive_.

He had missed the rush of adrenaline which came when he argued with Malfoy. That fire in his chest and the tingling on his fingertips. _Because no one else managed to do this to him_. And now he felt more alive than _ever_.

He took in every detail-the blond's thinned lips, his pale neck and the tight tendon there, the malignant stare that was aimed at nothing but still wicked and malicious as if it was aimed at Harry.

The brunet leaned in, his breath tickling Draco's skin, and whispered:

"And don't lie to me…_I_ will be your first…"

Draco shivered from head to toe. Since when was Potter so evil? Wasn't he supposed to be a sissy little Gryffindork with morals and goodness oozing from his ears?

His breath hitched. Potter had moved lower, until his lips were kissing the skin around his navel. Draco looked downwards and then propped himself on his elbows to see better.

Harry kissed the pale skin and went lower and lower. His lips played on the rim of Draco's boxers and his chin pressed against the blond's once again hard cock. "_I drive him nuts and he is still hard and ready to go…_"-mused Harry mentally-"_Weird man_…"

Draco worried his bottom lip. "_The ambiguous bastard…First threatening me and then playing submissive…" _But his toes curled up in delight when Harry turned his face sideways and started kissing his inner thighs. A betraying whine escaped his lips and he hated the moment he saw the little smile on Potter's lips.

Once off his adrenaline high, Harry realized how badly he had behaved. The blond wasn't guilty he was afraid of fires so Harry shouldn't have taunted him this way. And the only acceptable apology would be a blowjob…not that he knew how to do one…

Draco's lashes fluttered closed when Harry teasingly pulled down his boxers. The mere friction with the fabric had felt amazing. But Potter's warm skin did too. Draco opened his eyes and saw his cock perked up and the brunet's cheek pressed to it sideways.

"Dickhead…"

Harry didn't seem offended in any way, because he snorted and poked his tongue out. He slowly trailed a path up Draco's cock with it and…

Draco's head fell back, his Adam apple bobbing as he made an impressive groan. His fingers curled, gripping the sheets and he tried to thrust his hips up. Potter's mouth was unbelievably hot and seemingly never-ending because he took and took until his lips reached the base.

Harry wanted to giggle when a sharp shiver ran trough the blond's body. He loved the vast and different reactions he was getting out of the other. The brunet tried his best to remember the scarce blowjobs he had had and imitate the moments he had loved the most.

Draco was hardly breathing. He _couldn't_ breathe. His whole body was tensed and his head swam with pleasure. The blond let his upper body slam down on the mattress and a huff escaped his lips. His left hand slid down his body and his fingers threaded in the brunet's messy hair. He bit his other hand's knuckles so he wouldn't moan _that_ loud.

Harry's tongue had a hard time cooperating but by the whines and huffs he heard he decided he was doing a decent job. Malfoy's fingers in his hair twitched and tugged then opened up and stroked. Harry felt a faint salty taste back in his throat and then a weak trembling voice broke the moan-filled silence.

"Ah…ahpology aaah…accepted…mmmmhmmm~"

Harry chuckled and the vibrations from his throat went straight trough Draco's cock and made him arch his back and clench his fingers, almost leaving Harry bald.

Draco cursed for ignoring his body needs for so long. Now the faintest touch and caress teased his senses unbelievably much and he was in heaven just because Potter was giving him a not-so-decent blowjob. Draco forced himself into a sitting pose and gasped heavily, still keeping his palm on the other's head. The mere image of Potter in his lap, sucking like an obedient slave almost made him lose it and come undone.

Harry felt Draco shift but kept on. However, as he heard his hurried gasps and frequent moans he let go of the cock and tilted his head up, grinning:

"Just don't come as fast as yesterday, okay?"

Draco's face lit up and a blush conquered his cheeks.

"Shut it, Potter!"-he sneered-"You were better off with your mouth occupied"

Harry laughed and rose; now standing eye to eye with the blond. Draco's gaze roamed down and he gulped heavily as he saw Potter's erection straining against his boxers and the wet spot that had formed near the head.

The brunet worried his bottom lip and then leaned in, kissing the other. He moved around and managed to press his body against Draco's, his heart flickering and beating faster. His blood was hammering in his ears and he felt lightheaded and slightly dizzy.

"P'tt'r"-was Draco's futile attempt at breaking the kiss and actually saying something. As the blond felt the other rub his hard-on against his own unsatisfied erection, the blond pulled back and gasped.

Harry made a whimpering sound and started kissing his neck. Draco tried to lean away which resulted in him toppling over and landing on the mattress. Harry leaned over and Draco's thighs twitched as if they wanted to come together and close.

The brunet sighed and shook his head, crawling back and standing up. The floor felt cold, but real and he really needed some reality and sense slapped into him.

"I…I'm sorry Malfoy…"-he closed his eyes and dragged his palm back and forth through his hair-"I…really got carried away…Sorry"

Draco rolled his eyes. Only Potter was capable of saying 'sorry' after every word and making it sound _so_ annoying.

"Look Potter…Not that I _don't_ want it…"-the blond swallowed and felt his cheeks heating up at the confession-"but…It feels kind of weird…"-he cleared his throat and looked away for a moment-"A week ago I wanted to tear your head off and now you want us to do it. Just…feels too...fast…I…My mind can't keep up with the happening and I feel I'll do something really stupid if I don't…stop and _think_."

He dared meet Harry's gaze and mentally shivered. Potter's thick eyebrows were very low over his eyes, almost furrowed, and his mouth wasn't stretched in the everlasting smile he always wore.

"_Look Malfoy_…"-he turned around so he was facing him-"Sometimes you _don't_ have the time to stop and think. Sometimes your only choice is to go and lunge in it headfirst. Time doesn't wait even aristocratic brats like you. It ticks away and with it hundreds of opportunities."

"So if I don't get up now and have sex with you _this instant,_ I'll never be able to do it again?"

Harry laughed, but it was a short, almost hysterical kind of laughter.

"Maybe…If you go home now you'll start thinking over it and you'll decide I'm not worth it or you'll meet an amazing girl and make love to her instead or maybe when you come back I'll be dead on the floor with a person running out of the window."-He tilted his head-"I'm not going to force you into anything. You're way more mature than me in some aspects and more composed and cool-headed."-Harry nodded towards the door and added-"I'll be taking a shower. You're free to go but please, the next time something like this pops up, just _do_ it! Don't think and ponder, just…_act_."

Draco was speechless for the first time in his _entire_ life. Firstly-he couldn't believe the prat was capable of such complicated sentences and…secondly…he actually sounded _sensible_!

Harry walked towards a door and opened it, walked it and left it slightly ajar. Draco could hear the shower being turned on and the water's silent hiss against the tiles. Thoughts were swirling in his head like a mad hurricane and he felt confused and weak. Potter's words were ringing in his ears like a mantra and finally Draco's muscles took the decision before his mind did and his feet made the hardest three steps in his lifetime.

He breathed out heavily and entered the bathroom. Potter's back was the thing that faced him, tanned skin and slightly defined muscles beneath, with streams of soap and water running down. The brunet turned around, blinking to get the water out of his eyes.

"Your clothes are in the spare bedro-"

Draco had made the last steps and had jumped off the cliff. His body was now pressed against Harry's and their lips locked into a kiss. The fall felt amazing. Adrenaline coursed through his body and his heart beat like a hummingbird's. His vision blurred and he didn't even care because his body was now woven with senses and sensations entirely.

The soft texture of Potter's skin and his breath on his face. The water's gentle tap on his own skin and the hard palms which cupped his bum and drove him against the wall. Gasped breaths, half-muffled moans and muttered words which didn't matter. And heat. Lots of heat.

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed. His mind shut down and he could only _feel.  
_

Frankly, the sex was amazing.

He had always imagined his first time to be after the wedding with a boring 'proper' virgin woman on a sateen-covered bed. Slowly and gently with little passion and no sharp movements.

He _loved_ that he had been wrong. Because sex against the wall-hard, passionate and wild, with Potter kissing and fucking his brains out in the best way was hundred times _better_. The small grunts the brunet made, his perfect aim at an amazing spot inside Draco's body and his hot breath on the blond's lips equaled heaven.

Draco's thighs tightened around the brunet's waist and his fingertips dug in his shoulders. He tilted his head up, letting the water steam cool his face. Potter again seized the chance and nuzzled on his neck between pants and lust-filled moans.

Harry couldn't believe it. Malfoy literally melted in his arms, groaning and kicking and arching, huffing and…_oh dear God-clenching his muscles just the right way!_ The man tossed his head back, his lips muttering Harry's name over and over again and the brunet's thrusts became more uncontrolled and feverish.

Draco felt that quiet buzzing in his head, the warmth that spread in his entire body and the sweet oblivion that lingered on the edge of his senses.

He gave in…

Harry felt the other tightening even more, arching and moaning out loudly. Then Draco's orgasm splattered on his chest and the blond sagged against the wall. The brunet closed his eyes, riding out his own climax and leaned in, barely capable of keeping them upright.

Draco had his eyes closed and yet his senses were so overwrought that he could tell exactly what was happening. He and Harry had their foreheads pressed together, breaths mingling and he had cupped the other's neck with palms. The brunet gently squeezed his bum and was still inside of him which sent a pleasant thrill through his body.

"You…actually did it…"-Harry laughed light-heartedly and pressed a quick kiss on Draco's lips.

The blond laughed too.

"I must go now…mmmnnn"-Draco forced himself to open his eyes and moved round a bit. A warm smile seemed to be stuck on his face and he couldn't help that feeling he couldn't quite describe. Affection maybe. His head was still spinning and he felt so lazy he couldn't believe it.

Harry pulled out and let him go, though he didn't really want to.

"Won't you take a proper shower?"

Draco shook his head and kept on walking towards the door. His face darkened a little.

"My mother didn't know about the…the job I was doing…"-his throat clenched painfully-"I need to be home before she wakes up…"

Harry inclined his head and bit on his lip.

"Why did you work as a strip-teaser? Your family still has lots of money and stuff…"

Draco sighed heavily and ruffled his wet hair. His cheeks reddened a little:

"Look…I wanted to…umm…Buy a house or something…Apartment…Don't know…And I was saving up…"

Harry felt really confused.

"But why a _stripper_?"

Malfoy did what he always did when he was cornered-he lashed out:

"Because no one wants to hire a Deatheater Potter! Some of us live in the _real_ world!"

Draco stomped out of the bathroom. He was just angrily casting a drying spell on his body when his blood froze still.

A knock on the bedroom door.

"Harry? You there?"

"Shit…"


	10. Dance macabre

Draco whirled around and saw the brunet rush out of the bathroom, wrapping a tower around his hips. The blond hated his heart when it skipped a beat so he gritted his teeth, glaring at Potter.

"Harry?"-the knock reappeared.

Draco's eyes widened when Harry quickly closed the distance between them and pulled him into a short, but heated kiss. Malfoy pushed the brunet away and glared at him more fiercely, immediately Apparating.

Hermione was standing close to Harry's bedroom door, repeating her knock, when the door opened.

"H-hi"

The girl looked at her friend curiously. His cheeks were red and he was panting. His heart had to be beating very fast because she saw his jugular vein pulsing on his neck. "_That has weird red marks on it…_"- she thought.

"Hi Harry…Um…Am I interrupting anything?"

The brunet opened the door wider and waved with hands.

"N-noo…Not at all…Come in"

Hermione did so, closing the door behind her. Harry maneuvered around and finally settled with sitting on the bed. The girl first looked him in the eyes and then, without breaking eye contact, sat next to him.

"Ummm…."-the brunet ruffled his wet hair, sending specks of water everywhere and looked away-"What brings you here?"

Hermione worried her bottom lip and tucked a lock behind her ear.

"Ron was really worried yesterday. I barely kept him from coming over here…"-the girl cringed when Harry stared at her in shock.-"I mean…Look Harry, I told him you were finally getting intimate with someone after…After Ginny and…maybe that's the thing that stopped him…"-she stroked his cheek when a pained expression flashed over his face. It wasn't easy for neither of them-"Anyway…he insisted that…That I ask you about something…He said it was important…"

Harry suddenly laughed light-heartedly and the stress-wrinkles in the corners of his mouth disappeared at once.

"Aah, yeah…Tell him that I was only playing a prank on him!"-He shook his head, still smiling-"I never meant anything I said or did"

Hermione looked at him oddly and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait-so you _weren't_ with someone last night? But…but he said-"

Harry stared at her in confusion and shook his head.

"I…whoa, what are _you _talking about?"-the brunet huffed-"I was talking about the thing that happened _immediately_ after we finished the case"

"And I'm-wait, _what_ thing?

Harry blushed and his eyes averted to the left, then he looked at her again.

"Never mind, I-"

The girl exhaled slowly and rose her palms up as if defining borders.

"_Okay_…Let's go again from the start."-she glared at Harry impatiently and then closed her eyes again-"I'm talking about the phone call. Remember?"

The brunet rolled his eyes.

"Tell Ron he has the perfect timing, seriously…"

"Exactly."-Hermione turned her whole body towards her friend-"I…I don't want to mess in your private life Harry, journalists have their fair share in this…"-she felt heat rising to her cheeks and licked her lips-"But…Ron won't let me sleep, insisting I ask you to explain some things…"

"About the phone call?"

"Yes. About the phone call."

Harry paled a little and cleared his throat, looking away.

"Shoot."

The girl left a long silence stretch between them and she finally found her voice and spoke.

"Look…I managed to explain to Ron how the person knew his surname, but even _I_ failed explaining to him why the person sounded like a _male_. A_ familiar_ male"

The brunet looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows and laughing insecurely:

"Tell him he was drunk. I'm perfectly straight, Hermione!"

The girl backed away, startled by her friend's sharp tone.

"Okay, Harry, okay! I'll…think of something…He is still very unfamiliar with mobile phones so I'll lie something."

"You better do. I'm not inclined on listening I was with a man."-Harry got up and started pacing around the room-"A familiar one, huh? Who-Neville?"-he made a short fake-sounding laughter-"Ooh, let me guess! Malfoy. It just _has_ to be him, right?"

Hermione had a heavy feeling curling around in her body. She knew this Harry very well. He always got this defensive and acidic when he felt uncomfortable or lied. His sharp tone and harsh movements might have fooled the mass of journalists and gossipers many times, but for her they spoke volumes.

"Okay Harry, relax!"-she stood up and noticed the small step he made to maintain the same distance between them-"I understand, I guess it was some one-night stand you don't want to talk about. I hope she's worth the protection"

Harry's shoulders relaxed and his body lost its stiff pose.

"She was just an ordinary muggle-a blond Barbie girl who was a bit tipsy and very horny. The end."

She nodded and looked around. An awkward silence dwelled once again.

"Um, 'Mione?"

The girl looked at him-"Yes?"-Her heart beat faster as she saw his expression. He looked like he was about to say something important, hopefully who the girl was.

"I…was invited to a garden party and…It'll be snobbish and stuff and you know I hate this kind of gatherings and…I couldn't refuse and I was wondering if…"

Harry felt fifteen again, standing in front of Cho Chang and incoherently trying to ask her out to the Ball. He stiffened as Hermione laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you Harry? Yes, I'll come with you."-she smiled warmly and saw him faintly mimicking her-"But shouldn't you have asked Ron first? You know he's very jealous when it comes to me."

The brunet ruffled his already dry hair and smiled wider-"Tell him I won't steal you and fly away to a virgin island in the Pacific. "

She chuckled-"Okay, when is this gathering? I need to buy a dress-I don't want to embarrass you"

Harry cleared his throat and looked away, his palm rubbing at his neck.

"Erm…Tonight?"

The girl rolled her eyes and groaned.

"You could've said that _earlier_ Harry!"-She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled-"I guess I'll do with some old dress, I'm not in the mood for shopping right now…"

Harry's face lit up and a wide and free-hearted smile blossomed on his face.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 9!"

Some of his cheerfulness rubbed on her and she smiled as she was walking out of his room. She was about to apparate, but she felt very thirsty and swerved to the kitchen. As she crossed the living room, her eyes caught something out of the ordinary mess. The girl stopped in front of the sofa, looked trough her shoulder and then picked up the scattered clothes.

"These definitely aren't Harry's size…And…they're male…"

It sounded so absurd when she said it out loud that she shrugged it off. But she couldn't understand why there was damp lint on the table. Deciding it was Harry's business, she went to the kitchen for some water.

Draco was grateful for one thing. His mother never asked too many questions. Even now she was quietly sipping her tea in the garden, her eyes wandering in the far distance and her mind probably even further. Her hair caught and captivated the sunrays and her pose was so perfect she might've been a marble statue if there weren't these hints of colours on her cheeks and lips.

She wasn't going to ask where had he been last night.

She wasn't going to ask what were these red-going-to-purple marks on his neck.

But she cared.

He knew she cared. Despite what most people thought she was a caring mother with that sense for their children's well-being only good mothers had. She didn't need long conversations or lots of questions to find out why was her son like this or that. However, she didn't press.

Draco slowly walked across the small garden to go to his mother.

He loved this place.

After the war the Ministry had taken away the Manor as a form of reparations, but they hadn't thought Malfoys have other smaller villas in the best parts of Britain. This was one of them-Draco's personal favourite. A small stream ran along its side, the garden wasn't big, but you could stare at its greenness and beauty all day.

It was calm. Perfect.

Narcissa heard her son's approaching footsteps on the little cobblestones that formed a path trough the garden. She remained as she was, elegantly lifting the porcelain cup and taking a small sip of the fragrant tea. If he wanted to talk with her he would.

The sun got blocked for a moment as a figure stood in front of her. The woman nodded and the man gently pulled back one of the chairs and, careful not to rattle the little table, sat down opposite to her.

"Good morning, Mother."

She smiled and returned the greeting.

"But is it morning still, son?"

Draco huffed and smiled.

"You look like you've been struck by a hurricane, dear. You could've at least combed your hair."

Draco heard no scolding or disappointment in her voice and yet he mentally cringed. He felt he was forgetting how he was supposed to behave and he was starting to act more as…as…

He couldn't say it, even in his mind. Not after what had happened under _his_ shower earlier.

Narcissa noticed the shadow that crossed her son's face and she felt confused. She was just trying to maintain the light atmosphere with a little joke, but now Draco looked gloomy and blue. His eyes were averted to the side, his eyebrows low. His face reminded her of steel-hard edges, sharp tips and firmness. The only thing that contrasted was his hair-if it was let to naturally dry after a shower it slightly curled at the ends.

"Draco?"-She stretched her arm and softly laid it on top of his-"Are you okay?"

Draco suddenly had the powerful urge to pull his hand back, but he didn't. That was only going to raise more questions and besides the urge quickly disappeared.

"Yes, Mother. Just…my head ached for a moment."

Narcissa withdrew her hand and looked at him carefully. There was definitely something different. From one side he looked more calmed, relieved, and yet there was that tension in his eyes, in the corners of his mouth, his shoulders.

He was leaning back in his chair, as if maintaining distance. His foot was nervously swinging in small paces and his arms were folded defensively in front of his chest. The woman had seen this in many people-when they had a secret that was torturing them, not only because they couldn't tell anyone but because they themselves weren't comfortable with it.

"Since you're already awake Draco, let me share something with you."-She placed the cup on the table and waited for him to look at her-"The Griffiths have sent an invitation to our family. They want us to be at their garden party."

Draco would've reacted more appropriately if his mind wasn't somewhere else. He just nodded and looked at his lap.

Narcissa felt dread clenching at her heart. Something was wrong with Draco.

"Aren't you happy? This is the fifth invitation for gatherings we get for the past _month_! People have finally started accepting us and we are getting close to our past statute!"

Draco forced himself to look at his mother's eyes and gave a faint smile.

"That's good…"-he was talking slow as if he didn't know what to say next, which was exactly how he felt-"When is it?"

Narcissa leaned back at her chair. She had shown too much emotion right now, but it might be that she was subconsciously trying to be emotional for both of them. Draco was so…aloof. He was physically here, but his mind wasn't.

For the past weeks he had always been tensed, a little strange and spoke very rarely. Every Friday he used to "visit Blaize" or "party with Pansy" but whenever she called them trough the Floo they said they hadn't seen him for ages.

"Mother? I asked you when the gathering is going to be held."

The woman startled a little, but looked at her son lovingly- „It's tonight, dear"-she sipped from her tea again and her eyes met his-"Better get ready, we must do our best."

Harry literally _loathed_ going to snobbish gatherings like this one. He was now staying in front of his only mirror in the entire apartment and was trying to suffocate himself with his bowtie. His long black gown made him sweat; though it was made from a light material and didn't have many layers.

He hadn't even bothered to try and tame his hair-he knew his efforts would be futile from experience. The clock in the hall rang that it was nine o'clock and Harry cursed under his breath. The brunet quickly apparated.

Hermione barely bit back the giggles. Harry had just arrived, miraculously on time, and was staring at her. Ron on the other hand wasn't very happy.

Harry didn't expect 'Mione to be dressed like that. _"Why didn't I? We mustn't be casual_!" And yet he gazed at her long red dress and the beautiful necklace around her fine neck. She had lifted her hair in a curly bun, letting a few strands frame her face and there was precisely placed makeup on her face which made her even prettier.

"Mate…Stop it or I won't hesitate on smashing your face in…"

The brunet startled and lifted his gaze off the woman and looked at Ron. There was redness creeping up his neck and ears and his fingers had started curling into fists. Harry mentally shivered-Ron still had some hidden precautions about him and Hermione and though he rarely let them show, he was very jealous of her.

"Shhh, Ron! He isn't going to steal me and never return!"-Hermione gently laid sateen-gloved palm on her lover's chest and soothed him.

Harry cleared his throat and looked away. Even after all these years he still had difficulties accepting their relationship. Not that he loved Hermione _that_ way or anything else. He just…felt the odd one out of the whole he thought he belonged to.

"Let's go…Umm…we'll be late…"

Hermione took the clumsily offered hand and for a short moment looked at Ron, winking at him. His thin lips managed to form a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Then she felt the tugging of Apparation.

Draco looked at himself in the mirror, turning from side to side. The icy-blue robes fit him perfectly and his hair had fallen in place, gelled back as it used to be in the past. His grey eyes warmed as the whole thing sank in his brain.

He was free. He wasn't going to disgrace his body at that club anymore. He was going to attend more and more gatherings, associate with people and finally find the perfect spouse for himself. He…

…wasn't so sure about the last thing. His heart skipped a beat as he though of…_him._ (Draco had promised himself he wasn't going to refer to _him _by his name anymore). He needed to forget about _him_, about what had happened between them. It had been adrenaline induced madness and the blond still wondered what devil had forced him to do what he had done.

"Draco! Are you ready?"

The man startled as his mother's voice rang trough the house. He quickly walked out of his room. The show was about to start…

Hermione was pretty sure she would never feel her fingers again. Harry had taken her hand in his, as the etiquette required, but his fingers had clenched like tongs.

"Relax, Harry. They aren't going to eat you."-she whispered in soothing voice and rubbed her nearly numb thumb against his hand.

She had no idea how out of place he felt here. His head was full with rules of manners and etiquettes and other similar things. He had to make at least one small talk, but whenever he looked he saw only unfamiliar faces. The brunet was clinging to Hermione as if she was life.

Draco found with pleasure how his body naturally straightened, his chin tilted up and his whole being fell into the familiar sets and manners he had to maintain during such gatherings. He was certainly glad he hadn't forgotten who he was and how he had to act.

He and his mother parted ways and as the evening moved on he gained more and more confidence. Draco made a few small talks with the most important people and felt delighted when he got quickly accepted. Small proper jokes popped into his mind, he spoke with ease and confidence. More and more ladies joined the talks and he calculatingly looked at each one-as if weighting and checking fruits at the market.

Narcissa gently held the champagne glass between her fingers and tracked her son's actions. Her heart fluttered as she thought how proud his father would be if he saw him. Lucius was soon to be released from Azkaban and then the family would unite, again the whole it used to be and they'd live as they used to.

The woman's gaze roamed over the people and her thin eyebrow suddenly arched. A very familiar face literally popped out of the rest of the crowd. "_Dear God…The Savior looks like he is in the midst of a lake filled to the brim with piranhas." _

"_The night is breath-taking_"-thought Draco while slowly walking around. He must've been distracted, because he unexpectedly bumped into someone. His head whirled around and he saw…

…he saw a beautiful woman staring angrily at him. Her pure white dress was miraculously clean as he had bumped into her while she was holding red wine.

"I am truly sorry, miss."-Draco pushed an apologetic tinge in his words.-"I should've watched my way"

The woman's eyes softened. She had expected him to say some lame pick-up line (though that was Draco Malfoy himself, but she was kind of new to this particular circle of society), but he hadn't.

"It's…okay."-her lashes fluttered and she straightened her back.

Draco knew that staring at someone was a no-no, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her dark brown hair was woven into a tight and elaborate plait which curled from her nape to her collarbone. Even without touching it he knew it'd be soft but thick. Her stunningly green eyes were framed by hinted black eyeliner and her little lips were like a dark red rose blossoming on her oval face.

The blond swallowed heavily and felt blood rushing to his cheeks. Her dress followed the dips and curves of her body perfectly and showed just enough from her firm breasts. Not too much, but not shyly covering her whole chest to the neck.

"Are you okay?"

Draco startled. His eyes madly rushed back to meet her and for the first time during the whole gathering he didn't know what to say.

Harry felt lost. Hermione had wandered off somewhere and now people were rudely getting into his private space (which happened to have one meter radius) and talked about everything and nothing at the same time. He tried to keep up, but he had never been very social anyway. And since he was aware of his apocalyptic dancing abilities he didn't invite any of the ladies to dance so they pouted.

The minutes slowly and mockingly passed, but when the brunet looked at his watch he noticed with delight he had endured a total of three hours, which was good enough for his personal Guinness records. He quickly snatched a glass of champagne from a bypassing floating tray and sipped from it to soothe his wrought nerves.

Draco didn't know what was happening. The little devil in white dress had him by the balls (not literally of course, she had some morals) and she somehow had persuaded him into dancing with her non-stop for nearly an hour. Draco's breath quickened as the music required a dance which consisted of constant touches between their bodies.

Something attracted him to her. Maybe it was her wild eyes-completely contrasting with the rest of her, or maybe that hidden power beneath her skin-her magic was very strong. _That_ was the kind of spouse he needed. Not too imperious, but not bowing like a servant in front of him.

"_What about _Harry_, hm?"_-A little voice in his head, weak but persistent, spoke-"_His magic is one of the strongest you've felt and he'll never bow in front of you, but he won't rule you either."_

The blond shooed it away, but it came back, insisting and pressing. Even as his dirty part of his brain turned on and he imagined several erotic scenes with the woman-Astoria Greengrass, the voice didn't give up and threw the very live and vivid memories from this morning into his face.

Astoria looked at the man dancing with her. He seemed captivated and yet he looked like he was torn between two options. "_Let's help him then…"_

The blond's eyes widened when those little lips pressed against his and kissed him. Her petit hand lay on his shoulder and she didn't press with the kiss, nor did she pull back. Draco's head swam and he kissed back, encircling her thin waist with his left arm. His eyes fell shut.

His mother noticed him by some of the silent gasps amid the crowd. She immediately recognized the girl-the youngest of the Greengrass family, a very clever and cunning girl with an amazing potential. She smiled-her son definitely had taste.

All of a sudden her smile froze on her lips.

Draco broke the kiss and felt his cheeks being hot and probably red. But this wasn't the reason he canceled the kiss. For the past few seconds he had felt the heavy pressing of an invisible force and he didn't like it. Suddenly his eyes met green ones, but unfortunately they didn't belong to Astoria.

Harry was standing there, in the middle of the crowd and his glare was set firmly on the blond. Draco could see his magic lashing out, and the people around the Savior must have felt it too, because they were backing away. The brunet's nostrils had flared and a deep crease cut in between his eyebrows as if he couldn't believe the seen. He looked so betrayed and deceived, lost and helpless, that Draco felt horrible. Harry's whole body shook and he suddenly whirled around and apparated.

Draco gulped heavily, breathed out and soothed his guilt-"_It's the best for both of us…"_


End file.
